dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors of Earth Assemble
|romaji = Chikyū Senshi Shūketsu |translated title = |release = January 20, 2020 |engrelease = January 20, 2020 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Merus's True Identity |next= Battles Abound }} |Chikyū Senshi Shūketsu}} is the 56th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary Jaco, along with several other members of the Galactic Patrol, head to Earth in preparation for Moro's impending assault. There, they join Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. While Yamcha is excited by his chance to shine and Chiaotzu is unnerved, as he has not fought in a long time, Krillin asks Jaco about the current location of Goku and Vegeta. Jaco tells him that he has sent a heads-up to Goku, but has no idea where Vegeta is, though he is sure that both will show up eventually. On The Lookout, Good Buu is returned to Earth by another member of the Galactic Patrol. Just then, Dende and Mr. Popo spot Saganbo's Spaceship entering Earth's atmosphere. From the main ship, a half-dozen smaller ships emerge and scatter across Earth, where they begin opening fire on high-value structures. The pilots leave their aircraft with the intention of gaining the treasure within for themselves. Realising what is transpiring, Master Roshi suggests they head off to face the Galactic Bandit Brigade while Gohan and Piccolo stay to face the main threat. The members of the Galactic Patrol then split up and follow after the others to offer support. Krillin, along with Master Roshi, comes across Yunba and Krillin immediately charges in to attack him. Yunba recognises Krillin, who in turn says that he is not the same as before, having trained hard for the past two months to prepare. Joining Yunba are a trio of female convicts who decide to go elsewhere to wreak more havoc. Krillin tries to warn Master Roshi about Yunba's deceptive speed, but he is more interested in the women and leaves Krillin to give chase to them instead. While Krillin battles Yunba, and Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu battle Quoitur, Shimorekka lands down in front of Gohan and Piccolo. As does Seven-Three, who, while camouflaged, appears behind the two and grabs them by their necks, stealing their abilities. Jaco chastises the two for letting their guard down once again as Shimorekka taunts them, saying that all their training was for nothing. Seven-Three fires a Special Beam Cannon at the pair, but Gohan is able to block it by creating a shield made of energy. From behind Gohan, Piccolo powers up and fires a Special Beam Cannon of his own that hits Seven-Three and destroys an upper portion of his body and his entire left arm, though he regrows it thanks to Piccolo's Namekian Regeneration abilities. Shimorekka tells Seven-Three to switch to Gohan's abilities, as he is the stronger of the two. As he does so, he fires a volley of energy blasts towards them. Gohan charges forward, using Piccolo's assisted energy blasts as footholds to close in quickly, and punches Seven-Three into the sea. Jaco commends their teamwork, realising that Seven-Three can not dodge attacks from the duo and Gohan, vowing that they will never lose to a copycat just as Seven-Three emerges from the water. Elsewhere, Yamcha is in the middle of a city fighting against three of Moro's henchmen and has taken the upper hand, with one of them surprised due to believing that Yamcha looked weak. Yamcha corrects him and tells him that he is actually one of the three strongest Earthlings around. After another brief spell of combat, Yamcha emerges victorious and tells the supporting Galactic Patrol members to arrest them before heading off after sensing more convicts. Back at the main battlefield, Gohan and Piccolo unleash the Masenko Beam Cannon: a combination of the Masenko and Special Beam Cannon that once more severely damages Seven-Three, though it does not finish him off. Shimorekka urgently tells Seven-Three to switch over to Moro's abilities and he does so, with the plan to drain their energy from them, but much to his and Shimorekka's surprise, they are suddenly kicked in the face by the arriving Android 17 and Android 18. Piccolo voices the need for having the two androids present due to them not having ''Ki that can be absorbed. Gohan asks if Goten and Trunks are alright, with Android 18 telling him that the two are having fun watching over Monster Island and protecting the animals in Android 17's place. As Android 17 prepares to continue the battle, he tells that he is not a fan of ganging up on enemies but must do so to protect the Earth while Android 18 says she is doing so because Capsule Corporation is giving them 10 million Zeni to fight. On board his spaceship, Moro derides his men for losing to a bunch of "insects". When Saganbo asks what they're going to do now, Moro tells him not to worry, as he's preparing to deal with them personally. Meanwhile, on Planet Yardrat, Vegeta continues his training with Pybara, who stops him after sensing the disturbance in Earth's spirit. When one of the other Yardrats asks if Vegeta should rush over to help, he says that there is no point until he has mastered his new technique and notes that he still has time, as Moro has not yet joined the battle himself. In another part of Universe 7, Goku stops on a planet to ask the locals for directions to Earth. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Planet Yardrat Transformations *Potential Unleashed Battles *Krillin vs. Yunba *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo vs. Seven-Three (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu vs. Quoitur *Yamcha vs. three Moro Corps henchmen *Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Seven-Three and Shimorekka Trivia *This chapter marks the first time where Yamcha and Chiaotzu return as fighters in Super. **Their reaction to the situation are totally opposite. Yamcha is eager whereas Chiaotzu is nervous. *Many areas around the world are references to real-life locations. Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 56 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super